Stealing The Bait
by Assirym
Summary: Prompt.  Sebtana … undercover CIA agents who hate each other but are forced to partner as a newlywed couple while on assignment …. Brittana. Sebtana Loathing/Friendship. Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

Santana takes in a deep breath one hand on the door nob, palms a little sweaty. This keeps happening, how many times in the last few months can she screw up and get called into the chiefs office before she's fired?

God Britt would be so disappointed if I lost my job.

"Lopez." The Chief says sternly as the brunette slips through the door and nervously sets herself down in a chair in front of his desk. "This is getting repetitive."

Santana winces. "I know Sir but there was no way to know that the guy was going to-.."

"Santana…" He starts in trying to cut her off.

"I mean I don't have X-ray vision and if Puckerman knew how to do his job-…"

"Santana." He tries again sitting up a little straighter in his chair.

"It's not my fault that the people on this team don't know how not to get shot in the-.."

"Lopez!" the chief grumbles, rubbing his temple and feeling like he is home dealing with one of his teenaged daughters.

Santana snaps her mouth closed, eyes widening a little at the tone in his voice.

"You should be suspended…"

"But Chief-…" She stops. Biting her tongue as the older man raises his hand to stop her, once again, from speaking.

"You should be suspended or," He scoffs shaking his head a little. "Or fired even. Look the only reason I'm going easy on you is because even with all the crazy stunts you pull your an asset to this team." He sits back in his chair, looking her over. "You've got a lot of wins kid."

Santana nods a little, feeling herself relax but not daring to speak.

"But one more problem like this and your out. No more chances you got that?"

"Yes, Sir." She nods again and starts to get up because his words seem dismissive and she is so ready to get out of the room. Though right as she reaches the door he is speaking again.

"I've got an assignment for you. Treat it as your very last chance, so don't screw it up. Talk to your Supervisory Special for the details."

Santana nods again feeling dumb for forcing herself to be so silent and opens the door.

"And Lopez?" He waits for brown eyes to lift back up to him. "Don't let me down."

—

Its kind of like a big boost in her confidence that the Chief likes her so much, if it had been anyone else she was sure she'd be fired by now. Deep down Santana knows that, that fact shouldn't cause that reaction in her but it does.

"Q? Whatcha got for me?" Quinn looks up from whatever nerdy thing she is doing at the large lab table in the middle of the room and then back down again squinting through the microscope in front of her and ignoring the brunette while she finished.

This girl. From the moment Santana met her she knew they'd hit it off but in that 'I don't really like you but tolerate you, maybe I'd take a bullet for you.' kind of way. "Fabray." She tried again impatiently tapping her foot against the tiled floor.

Quinn looked up again, sighing and pointing to a thick folder at the corner of the desk. "Everything is in there."

"Whoa, someone is hormonal. Way to do your job Q…" The girl said moving to retrieve the folder as she continued. "…No explanation… no prepping…"

Snapping off her gloves and tossing them a little forcefully into the garbage the blonde turned to the large sink to wash her hands. "Santana, you are so impatient. Honestly your like a seven year old."

"Oh are those cotton candy lolipops?" Santana asked seriously. Getting distracted by the jar of suckers on Quinn's desk. "Britt would love these." She added pocketing three of them. "What was that you said?"

Quinn gawked at her, the little smirk on the shorter girls full lips telling her full well she had heard her. "Philadelphia…" Quinn started feeling her patience starting to wear thin already. "There's been a string of murders involving wives and girlfriends of random government officials or men involved in government affairs. The FBI have yet to find a connection between the victims or the victims husbands-…"

Santana snorts cutting the blonde off, muttering. "Well…FBI, can't expect too much."

"Your going in undercover." The girl continued, pretending like Santana had not interrupted her. "And with a-…"

"Partner." A snide voice rang from the doorway. A tall man walking slowly into the room as if purposefully taking his time. A smug look plastered on his face that fit so well it looked as if it could be permanent.

"Oh hell fucking no!" Santana all but shouted, when her eyes came up to meet his. "There's no fucking way I'm working with him." The last word coming out with clear distaste.

"Sebastian Smythe." The man said extending his hand out to a not please looking Quinn, who was wondering if it was even possible to finish a sentence in this place.

"Don't talk to him Q." Santana said quickly through gritted teeth. "You'll catch ass fuck for brains."

"Hey now, that's no way to speak to your husband." Sebastian sneered a sly smile crossing his face.

"Oh fuck no." the brunette breathed out, looking down at the file in her hands and scanning over her orders. "This is bullshit."

"Santana." Quinn warned but the Latina kept on going, swearing and almost pouting. "Santana…" But it was too late the Chief was already in the doorway clearing his throat.

Santana looked up, swallowing hard.

"Is there a problem Lopez?" The older man asked, looking between the three of them.

"No problem here, not at all." Sebastian chimed in a little too cheerfully.

It took a large amount of effort not to roll her eyes and unlock her jaw as to not grit her teeth but the girl managed. "No problem." She said almost unconvincingly.

"Play nice." The Chief said sternly glancing at the both of them before disappearing back out into the hallway.

"I even made sure to pick the perfect wedding ring for you." The tall guy said once the coast was clear fighting to hide his chuckle.

"If you even dare to touch me Smythe I swear to God your balls will be in a jar by the time we get back." Santana spat snapping the folder shut and nodding to Quinn as she exited the opposite door not even wanting to be within three feet of the guy.

—

"Hel-…" Brittany's voice is cut off and there is a lot of clatter like things tapping up against the phone. Not to mention the loud bass of some hip-hop song in the background. Then the music cuts off and its silent for a moment, Santana almost thinks she's been hung up on. "Hello?" The blonde repeats on the other end.

"Hey B."

"Sorry I dropped the phone." Britt says on the other end like it wasn't obvious and Santana lets out a soft chuckle.

"Uh, I-.."

"Oh no." Brittany says and the brunette knows she's pouting, she can just hear it in the girls voice. "That is your 'I have to work' voice. The one that means your going away."

"Aww, Britt you know my job is important, sometimes I have to travel."

"But why can't you just fight crime here. Its New York, there's plenty." the blonde counters and the thought makes Santana tense a little. Because while she'll be in Philly for a few days Brittany will be here in this crime infested city. Alone. Its enough really to make her quit on the spot.

"I know but… Hey B why don't you stay with Rachel or Mike or something while I'm gone."

Brittany groans on the other end. "San where are you going?" and now she's just flat out whining, Santana hates it when she whines.

"Pennsylvania, but only for a few days." Its quiet on the other end for a bit and the brunette is compelled to question the girls presence. "B?"

"Is it… dangerous?" Brittany knows Santana's work is dangerous but it never stops her from asking specifically. The blonde sort of hates her career always worried that she wont come home to her but she doesn't let herself think about it often.

Santana struggled with the question, not wanting to lie to Brittany but not wanting to admit that she was going under cover as bait either. "You know how it is B." Brittany just sighs in response knowing any further Questioning wont really get her anywhere anyway.

"When are you leaving?"

"Later this evening." She says and she can already hear her girlfriend groaning on the other end. "Come have lunch with me before I go?"

"San I would, I mean I want to… but I have classes until nine and there is no one to cover. I had to pick up the extra shift for Nancy cause she's sick."

"Oh." is all the brunette says. "Well I better get going then, might as well get a few things around here done before I go."

"Promise you'll be safe ok? And.. and make sure you call me every day ok?"

"I promise B and I'll try to call of course but I'll be under cover and I don't really know what that entails yet so I may not be able to call everyday."

"San…" The blonde whines again.

"I know B but I just want you to know so that you don't get worried if I can't call."

"I'm always worried." Brittany says honestly and Santana can hear it in her voice how much she means it. It makes her chest tighten a bit and she knows she has to hang up soon before the conversation gets too serious.

"I love you B." She says sweetly, knowing Britt will hear her honesty too.

"I know, I love you too. Maybe… maybe when you get back you could like, take a vacation or something. So we can spend some time together. We could both take a week off… do something nice together?"

"That sounds nice babe, I'll try."

"You'll like actually try. Not like say you are but not really say anything to your boss."

Santana laughed realizing none of that was even a question. "Yes Ma'm. I love it when you get bossy with me." she said lowering her voice a bit. Brittany just laughs and then Santana tries again and fails to convince her to stay with Rachel while she's gone. Just because she can't stop thinking about how much crime there actually is in New York and it really would make her feel better to know the girls not alone. They say their I love you's again, with another promise to call before hanging up and then Latina starts to gather her paperwork and mentally going through her closet for what to pack.

—

The Hotel room door flies open and Santana comes charging in, fuming. "I can't believe you fucking had him, right there talking to you and you knew it was him and let him walk the fuck away! I knew you where thick Smythe but that's just plain ridiculous."

"Hey!" Sebastian said coming in degrees more calmly behind her. "There are two of them I'm almost certain and we are so close to-.."

"Close!" Santana yelled almost in a complete rage now as she kicked off the stupid uncomfortable heals and turning on him. "We HAD him and you let him go!" Accenting the word 'you' with a jab of her finger to his chest.

"Santana." He said trying to keep his voice and temper level, something the girl before him was obviously completely terrible at. "If I took him in we'd have no hope of finding the other one, we don't even know who he is."

"We don't know that he exists actually… everything so far suggests that the murders are done by one person." Santana wasn't sure if she fully believed his theory but she couldn't disprove it and he was right. It would have been too risky. They had already been there for two weeks and they were so close to catching him and heading home she could taste it. Not to mention the fact that there had been two more murders since they had gotten there. Which only pissed her off further.

"Yes but the other one is the one that does the research. The following and the capturing…" Sebastian runs his hand over his face shaking his head. "He doesn't participate in the murders but he brings the woman to this guy. Maybe he watches I don't know." He looked tired, they both did.

"Well fucking brilliant. That's what we are going off of I don't knows."

"Hey! At least I've got something. While you just prance around in those heels fawning over me…" Honestly he hadn't meant for it to come out exactly like that and he definitely didn't mean for the smirk to pop up either.

Santana glared at him for a moment about two seconds from launching into full on Lima heights Latina on his ass. When her cell phone rang. Brittany.

"B? Whats wrong?" She said quickly pressing the phone to her ear and putting the current conversation on hold. "Britt, I told you you can't call me unless its an emergency!" She hissed out misplacing her anger for Sebastian on her sweet girlfriend. "No that does not count as an emergency…"

Sebastian watched her, listening to her side of the conversation not sure why it was exactly that he was waiting around to just continue to get yelled at. But the blush that was now creeping up along Santana's cheeks and that look he was giving him like 'he can't hear this right?' would be well worth anything she'd eventually throw at him.

"No B, that doesn't count either…" she mumbled, keeping her voice low and feeling her cheeks get hot. She needed to get home soon because this girl… Shaking her head she shook it away telling Brittany she had to go and assuring her she was fine. Apologizing twice that she couldn't come home yet before hanging up.

"Trouble in paradise? Or should I say… paradise having a little fun without you?" Sebastian teased, doing the best he could not to right out laugh.

"Oh shut it!" She managed losing most of her fight in her concentration on the mail man.

—

"Darling didn't we go there when we visited Paris? That place with the giant fountain in the front foyer?" Sebastian asked cheerfully, his arm draped over Santana's shoulders at the impressively dressed table.

"Fontaine Cachee?" Santana supplied as if they had rehearsed it. It worked that way, when they were undercover and pretending to like each other. It was almost scary the ease of comfort they slipped into always on the same page. Always knowing what the other was thinking. Santana found that they were both actually a lot alike.

"Vous parlez francais?" The man they've come to know as Jesse St. James asks from across the table, leaning in closer to Santana and locking onto her eyes.

She looks away feeling a chill come up her spine though miraculously blushes on cue. "Oh just a little, just enough to be a tourist." Her voice is light and she actually giggles. Actually fucking giggles. She can't stand this man, if it wasn't for her drama minor back in college there was no way she'd of been able to hide it.

"Don't be shy sweety." Sebastian cooed, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Je sais pertinemment que vous connaissez très bien le français. Paris fait ressortir quelques-unes des meilleures parties de vous." His words just loud enough for Jesse to hear, lips brushing against her ear. Maybe it was too convincing, cause there were now goosebumps along tan skin and if Sebastian could read the Latina's thoughts he knew he'd hear her cursing at herself.

"Sebbie…" She whined pushing him away playfully. "Stop it, not in front of our guest." Santana spoke shyly glancing up at the man in front of her.

"I don't mind." Jesse drawled out and Santana's stomach dropped, she could have vomited right there.

"Well not in a public restaurant either…" She added quickly, after a few seconds to compose herself.

"Well then I guess we'll just have to get going then." Sebastian said nudging his nose against her ear before lifting his head to call for the check.

Santana huffed, raising her hand to cover her face as if embarrassed. "I'm sorry, he's not usually like this." She voiced apologetically toward the man who was smiling this creepy smile at her. His eyes repeatedly running over her body and almost never staying locked on her eyes for too long. It was difficult not to reach across the table and just snatch him up, knowing what she knew. Thinking about all those helpless woman in this same position. This guy got off on tearing these men in power down, stealing away their most beloved, it was sick.

Their plan was to try to get as close to him as possible, speed up the process of what seemed to usually take St. James months to complete. He was very well integrated into the elite community in the area and honestly the least suspected. The FBI had all but ignored him at first and it was completely by accident that Santana and Sebastian had caught onto his trail. Now that they were on it though, it was clear they had the right guy.

From what they knew he was the one that went out and chose the victims, courted them and their wives almost and it was done in such a subtle way that no one had even noticed. He was a business man with a legit standing fully functioning business to back him up. The dinner they were on now was a sort of sales pitch and while he was preaching about his job and trying to sway the husbands his eyes raked over their wives assessing whether or not to strike.

"Oh, I'm sorry, we never did get down to business did we?" Sebastian mused reaching for the check. "To busy going on about Paris and what not." He said waving his hand toward his 'wife' by his side.

"Oh no please, allow me." Jesse said quickly grabbing the check before Sebastian could. And that was it, their sign that they where in. Jesse wanted Santana, that was clear. Though the thought sent a chill up both their spines, each glancing at the other out of the corner of their eyes.

—

"We are in." Santana said triumphantly, doing her best not to fist pump like her girlfriend does as she entered into the room.

"Yeah but I'm not really sure of this plan…" Sebastian voiced, tugging at his tie as her closed the door behind himself.

"It will be fine. The abductions always happen when the wife is alone. Parking lots, grocery stores… and the team will be there to swoop in at any moment. I've just gotta go all house wifey for the next few days and pretend like I've got shit to do or something."

"Doesn't seem like it is too hard to play the 'wifey'"

"Ok listen, the only reason I'm not kneeing you in the groin right now for getting all cuddly back there is because I'm so fucking ready to get back to New York and back to my girl. So don't push me." Santana warned, looking completely serious.

Sebastian chuckled, holding up his hands. "I want to get out of here just as much as you do, don't worry." Pulling off his button up, he straightened out his T-shirt looking expectantly at her. "Come on, front desk said their was a package delivered for me but they don't except boxes to the hotel so its at the post office, gotta go pick it up."

"Ok… So what do you need me for?"

"Santana, I'm not leaving you here there is a murderer who has a thing for you now out there somewhere."

"Oh please, I can handle myself and besides like I said the abductions only happen in public places there hasn't been one occasion where a woman was taken from her home."

"This is not your house…" He countered arrogantly.

"Oh you know what I mean! And I have a gun… a gun that I've been itching to use so step off twinkle toes and go get your package your damn self."

Sebastian just shook his head, semi amused. "Are you always this abusive to people?"

"This is not nearly as bad as it could be." Santana deadpanned, squaring her shoulders.

"Alright, alright. Don't get your panties all twisted." Needless to say, he headed out alone.

—

It was only a short ride to the Post office, which turns out was huge and was still open as he'd been told by the concierge though he hadn't believed it.

"Phillips." He said to the receptionist, flashing her his patented charming smile. "I've got a package waiting for me."

"Oh yes." The attractive woman said with a giggle. "Its in the back, hold on just a sec." Sebastian's eyes following her hips as she went.

After a few moments the blonde girl returned with a medium sized box, placing it down on the counter. "Its rather light for a box this size…" She observed absently. "Usually I don't get curious about the contents of things but do you know what it is?" She blushed a little giggling nervously again. "I mean, were you expecting it?"

Sebastian chuckled. "No, I wasn't. Though I'm sure its just work stuff." Which was true sometimes when he was undercover and things needed to be brought to his attention without steady contact, foot mail rerouted through a third party was a viable source.

The girl was batting her eyes at him a little and she seemed sweet, then again anyone would seem sweet up against the abrasiveness that was Santana Lopez, whom he'd been spending all his time with over the last few weeks. He was about to ask her her number when he remembered that he was supposed to be undercover… and married. "Thank you." He said with a smile turning to bring the box to a counter on the far wall.

The box did seem unusually light and once he began to open it, finding a box in a box in a box, his stomach started to feel a little unsettled. Something seemed wrong. Finally he reached a smaller box, decorated with some type of pattern and lifted off the top only to find a folded sheet of paper. The paper almost seemed blank until he flipped it over revealing a single line of typed script.

Packages are not sent to hotel desks.

The world seemed to pause for a moment as Sebastian took the words in, immediately understanding their meaning. Leaving the empty boxes behind the tall man turned and began making his way out to the street. Running to his rental car, he couldn't move fast enough.

—

"Santana!" Sebastian yelled nearing the hotel room and to his horror finding the door to be ajar. Drawing his gun he stepped in carefully and discovering with dread the scene before him. Furniture was turned over, random things thrown awry, the bed sheets completely torn from the bed. There had been quite the struggle in this room but no one remand.

Santana was missing…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So the story is loosely laid out, so far there will be about four chapters total. Thank you for the comments, keep them coming they are greatly appreciated. Also sorry but this is completely Brittana, there is no chance it will end Sebtana... but they will get closer in coming chapters. **

—-

"Alright… ok… I'll be right there." Quinn spoke mindlessly into her phone, then tossed it aside. For a moment she just sat still, shaking her sleep messed hair out and pressing her palm to her forehead.

"Quinn?" Rachel questioned sleepily, noticing the paling complexion on her wife's face and the look of complete shock painted across her features. "Whats wrong?" The brunette added sitting up in the bed beside her.

Hazel eyes lifted to look at the woman beside her, the woman she loved so much, a lump rising in her throat. Quinn could almost feel the blood draining away from her face and limbs, rushing to her fast beating heart.

"Quinn?" Rachel repeats starting to feel like she should be panicking, that something was seriously wrong. It was irrational because she knew the blonde had just been on her work phone, the loud obnoxious ringtone alerting them both, but Rachel's mind automatically jumped to Quinn's condition. "Baby do you feel sick?" Her hand reaching out to run over an only barely noticeable bump across her wife's middle.

"No…its" She pauses shaking her head. "Santana is missing." Saying the words somehow kicks her into gear and breaks her out of her shock because suddenly she's off the bed. Pulling off her night gown and flipping on the closet light.

"Missing?" Rachel echos, pulling herself to sit at the edge of the bed.

"She was undercover in Philadelphia on a…" The blonde pauses, mouth going dry. "On a serial murder case." Pulling her shirt over her head Quinn turned back to the bed. "This is bad Rach…" But she can't say anymore, because if she says what she is thinking it will make it too real. Too much like she's already condemned her best friend to death. She visibly winces at the thought and Rachel is quick to be by her side, trying to comfort her. "No, I can't" Quinn snaps pulling away. "I have to get to the office." Then she's pulling on her shoes and halfway through the house before she even knows what she's doing.

"Quinn…" Rachel calls frantically, coming up behind her. "Your not going to Philadelphia are you?"

Quinn allows her to step closer, letting tan arms snake around her from behind, hands pressed across her abdomen as if to remind her.

"I don't know." The blonde says slowly, honestly.

"Quinn…" The shorter woman's voice is calm and gentle. "No field work, you agreed to that when we started trying."

"This isn't work." Quinn spits harshly, feeling her emotions edging to closely to her chest.

"I know baby but…" Rachel begins running her hand in a soothing circle across her wife's middle. "If anything where to happen…" She pauses, starting again. "If you ever got…" And Quinn can hear the heavy sound of tears coming up in Rachel's tone.

"I know." The taller woman says dropping her shoulders and leaning back a second into the brunette. "I have to go, I'll call you ok?" With that she turns and presses a kiss to her cheek, reaching for her keys and opening the front door. "I love you Rach."

"Love you too, the both of you."

—-

"I don't want these bullshit answers!" Sebastian yelled, slamming the greasy bottom feeding loser they were calling their contact, hard into the brick wall. "The only reason your ass isn't in jail right now is because of this case, which is rapidly falling apart! Now my partner is missing and I know you're holding back on what you know." He says through gritted teeth, pulling at the mans collar just to slam him back again.

"Listen, man I don't know anything I swear-.." His shaky words interrupted by Sebastian pulling him roughly by his shirt and tossing him in the opposite direction, causing him to land hard against a pile of boxes.

"Your drug money isn't going to get you anywhere in jail Chavez." The taller man said, forcing himself to calm down before he beat the shit out of this guy. That wouldn't help anyone really. "Now I know you know more than you are letting on and if my partner gets hurt because of this I'm going to personally make your life a living fucking hell. Do you know what they do to pedophiles on the inside?" He asked slyly.

"Hey! I'm no fucking pedo!" Chavez said hastily pulling himself out of the heap of boxes.

"Says you." Sebastian deadpanned. "Rumors don't take long to circulate in closed quarters."

"I'm not the one who hung that pretty piece of ass out in front of St. James's face, what did you think was going to happen?"

Sebastian had no words for this. In a flash of a second he'd felt himself spring forward, landing his fist across the mans jaw. "Tell me what you fucking know!" He shouted looming over the man who was back on the ground. That had struck a chord, because it was exactly what he himself had been thinking.

"Alright, alight! jesusfuckingchristman" He mumbled out, wiping the blood from his lip as he stood. "There's a few warehouses and shipyards that belongs to Jesse, drop offs and pick ups." Chavez held his hands out as if to show innocence. "Now I'm not saying I frequent these places, or have ever seen them before, but when they are not piled with sacks there is plenty of space to hide anything. One time I… I mean some guy, told me that in the back of one of his cargo boxes there was blood smeared on the wall. That was about a year ago."

Sebastian pulled out his note pad tossing it to the man. "Addresses." He demanded looking the cowardly man over, watching as he scribbled out the places and handed it back.

"So we are good?" The smaller man asked nervously, eyes flickering down to the pavement.

"We'll see." Sebastian let out, turning to head back to his car. "Oh and Dean?" He questioned turning back to the man "Don't even think about going anywhere. I'll find you no matter what and you'll only make it worse for yourself."

—-

It had been roughly eleven hours since Santana went missing and no one was any closer to answers. Sebastian had a few leads down in PA but the chief wasn't letting him move until they had a team in place. It seemed wrong to be wasting any time at all but he had a point. This guy was not afraid to 'pull the trigger' and even if Sebastian had it figured out and barged in on them it was risking the very life they were trying to save.

Quinn squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself not to imagine what Santana was going through right now, knuckles going white on the steering wheel clenched in her hands. She was parked outside of the girls apartment building, dreading what it is she had to do. It wasn't exactly protocol but Brittany had a right to know, a right to be prepared if… The blonde shut down her thought train, she couldn't go there.

Knocking twice on the door, apartment sixty-nine her two reasonably care free friends of course getting a major kick out of that when they had first moved in, the blonde was doing her best to push down her fears. Letting Brittany see even a gimps of them would not be helping at all.

It didn't take long for the door to swing open, the taller blonde greeting her with a smiling face. Quinn's stomach twisted realizing the news she was about to give the usually upbeat girl was going to be such a hard blow, maybe this was a bad idea. "Hey B." She spoke trying to keep her voice as even as possible but Brittany could already see it. Quinn knew this by the way her smile began to fade, replaced with caution across her features. Brittany wasn't exactly the smartest person she knew but the girl knew people and it was hard to hide anything from her. She could read everyone.

"Hey Q." The taller girl said slowly, pulling Quinn into a hug and stepping aside for her to enter.

It only took a second for Quinn to start pacing, she needed to calm herself down. There was no way she could be there for Brittany if she herself was falling apart. Fucking hormones.

"Quinn whats wrong?" Brittany asked knowingly, feeling her chest begin to tighten. She knew. She knew already, she could feel it.

"Brittany, come in the living room lets sit down-.."

"No, tell me." The taller blondes voice taking on a harsh demanding tone, one Quinn had never heard from her. "Tell me what it is Quinn… tell me whats happened to her." Her voice beginning to get frantic.

Quinn stepped forward placing her hands lightly on the sides of the girls arms. "She's missing B."

Brittany blinked a few times, tears coming quickly up into her eyes. "Oh God." she breathed out leaning into her friend. "Oh God…"

—-

"Mr. Phillips…" The woman at the front desk called after Sebastian as he made his way by the front desk. He was still reeling from his encounter with Dean and it took her a few tries before he realized that he was still under cover and the woman was talking to him. "Oh…uh, yes?"

"This came for you." The older woman said politely handing over a large folder.

His throat tightened as he reached out for it, just a plain, thin, sealed folder. Not threatening in anyway except he knew who it was from and he could only imagine what it contained. "Thank you," he muttered tucking it under his arm. If anything else comes call me on my cell straight away." he ordered his tone a little more biting than he'd meant but there were pressing things on his mind.

The only reason Sebastian had even come back to the room was so he could regroup with everyone back home. His cell service had been too shotty throughout the day to hold a conference call. He needed a land line. But once locked in his room, before he could even think about dialing out, he held the envelope in his hands. Reaching to open it with a practiced steady hand he pulled out two things. A photo of Santana gagged and bound against a concrete floor, unconscious. His heart began to race. The second thing made his stomach completely flip. It was just a paper again with letters across the middle, like the one that had been in the box at the post office.

**211 West Ville Ave**

**Come ALONE, none of your CIA friends Smythe.**

But this time it wasn't just the words, the paper was stained in splotches of red. Blood. Sebastian swallowed hard, knowing it was Santana's.

—-

"He knows!" Sebastian spat into the phone. "He knows we are under covers and he's fucking got her."

"Smythe, calm down!" The chiefs voice rang out on the other end.

"Calm down, calm down? He HAS her and the fucking bastard sent me her blood!"

"We don't know that its hers…" Quinn cut in trying to feel hopeful.

"Well what else-…" Sebastian started but was quickly cut off by the chief's booming voice.

"Enough!" The older man shouted, making Sebastian pull the phone away from his ear a little. "We have to be calm and level headed about this. This is one of our own and we are all a little hot about it right now but that is not going to help Santana." He paused allowing them both to take in a deep breath. "Now what else was in the envelope?"

"An address and a picture. She looks a little banged up but… I dunno she seems unconscious. Who knows when the picture was actually taken though…"

"Can you not be so fucking negative?" Quinn spat, the sound of her hand slamming down on the table sounding through the line. Quinn Fabray did not swear, not often anyway.

They all were quiet for a moment, Sebastian biting his tongue feeling guilty because the blonde was right, Quinn wiping at her eyes cursing her hormones though she knew she'd be like this anyway even if she wasn't pregnant and the chief pausing just long enough to let the two of them pull themselves together.

"Get Abrams on that address and pull this guys profile again I want everyone on this." The older man spoke calmly to Quinn who nodded and stood to exit but hesitated.

"I… I want to go." She said firmly though she was unsure. It just wasn't easy for her to sit here and not be useful how she wanted to be. To not be there with Sebastian, in action.

"Quinn…" The chief started giving her a sympathetic look. "You know its not a good-…"

"Yeah but I can do … something there I don't have to get caught up in the field just… just…" She stuttered wracking her brain for, well… anything. But nothing came, nothing that wasn't risky. In her mind she knew that the risk was to great but her heart was longing for Santana, held sympathy for Brittany."

"You are of use to this case here, in New York Fabray, now I don't want to hear it again." His eyes locking onto hers, telling her there was no negotiating. "And besides, I've met your wife and I'd rather not get on her bad side."

It seems completely wrong to smile but she can't help it, the chief talking to her this way, mentioning Rachel. All Quinn can do is nod and continue out the room to make her calls. If this was all she could do then there couldn't be anything to distracted her from it because they needed to get Santana back.

"Smythe?" The older man called out, checking to see if he was still on the line.

"Yes.." Sebastian said, running his hand over his face in frustration.

"The S.W.A.T team in Philadelphia is getting together as we speak. We are going at this as quiet as possible I want available shooting options from every angle of this place. We are taking this ass hole down. Fax that picture over to Abrams see if he can find something in it."

Sebastian was a little shocked at the mans language, usually so proper and in order. "Yes, sir."

"Oh and Sebastian?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Don't you even dare think about going in alone. That's not how this is going to work, that's not how we get her back."

"Yes, sir."

—-

"Quinn said it was a murder investigation…" Brittany said slowly stirring a spoonful of honey into her tea.

Rachel watched Brittany carefully she could only imagine what she was feeling right now. If something like this would have happened to Quinn she'd be inconsolable, even the thought of it made her sick.

"So that means the people that have her are… killers?" It was a legitimate question, Brittany liked to double check that she was understanding. Especially when it was something important.

Rachel frowned at the question and nodded her head, after a second she spoke. "Yes Britt, but… Quinn says they've got everyone on it. CIA, FBI, local police… everyone."

Brittany nodded sadly before sitting back in her chair and looking up at Rachel tears in her eyes. "What do I do?" the blonde said, shrugging one shoulder, her voice sounding thick with emotion. "I feel so… helpless. Why would they take her? Why would she do this? Put herself in this position…? I don't understand." The blonde gushed trying her hardest not to completely fall apart.

Rachel stood rounding the table and setting herself down next to Brittany putting her arm around her back and letting the blonde lean into her. "Shh, they'll find her Britt… they have to." Honestly Rachel had no idea what to say, how to sooth Brittany. What do you say to a person who's most beloved is facing something so terrible. All she really could think of was to hold her and let her cry. So that's what she did. They sat and cried together for an amount of time she wasn't sure of, their cups of tea going cold and forgotten on the table.

—-

"Smythe." Sebastian said hastily pulling his phone to his ear and locking it against his shoulder. Shuffling through the papers on his desk, files on top of files.

"I've of expected you by now." A eerily smooth voice said on the other end.

Sebastian almost dropped the phone, bringing his hand up just in time to catch it and press it into his ear.

"Ah, speechless are we? That makes one of you, does this bitch ever stop talking?" Jesse drawled out, sounding as if he was rolling his eyes.

"What have you done with her? Where is she?" Sebastian managed, regaining his ability to speak.

"I've already told you where she is haven't I?" The man spoke anger edging at his tone. "Your running out of time Smythe." He practically sing songed, following it up with a chuckle. "She's running out of time, aren't you love?" In the back ground there was a sort of muffled humming, then a loud ripping sound. Sebastian realized it must have been the tap being pulling from the brunettes lips because now she was cursing plain and clear in the background.

"You fucking impotent little prick!" She yelled and Sebastian willed her to stop, why can't she ever just hold her tongue?

There was a bit of struggling, a few curses on both parts and the sound of boots scraping against a smooth cement surface. The next sound made Sebastian's stomach twist with rage, a yelp followed by a thud, the sound of a body hitting the floor and a groan. God what was he doing to her?

"You've not got long… Sebbie."

Before a stunned Sebastian even had a chance to find his words again, the line went dead...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this took longer, have been a bit busy. Thank you all for the reviews they are completely my motivation to finish this, so keep them coming!**

_Warning: Violence and attempted assault._

* * *

><p>The first thing Santana could feel as she woke was the dull aches everywhere. The burning in her arms from being tied behind her back, the deep ache on her sides, and the pounding in her head. It seemed unfair to hit someone who couldn't even guard their own body, never mind fight back. The first thing you want to do when someone kicks you in the ribs is curl up and wrap up around yourself, Santana however was not afforded that luxury.<p>

She shifted to lift herself up against the beam in the middle of the room, trying to alleviate the pressure in her right shoulder that was beneath her. "Fuck." She breathed out as a sharp pain shot through her side. It wasn't the first time the girls ribs had been cracked or broken so she knew this feeling but that along with the helpless feeling of being so trapped was starting to set of a terror inside her. With her back against the wood she blinked her eyes a few times, clearing the dizziness and blurring, had she hit her head? Taking in a deep a breath as she could without setting off the stabbing pain in her side, Santana closed her eyes to still herself. She couldn't get worked up, she knew she had to stay calm. If she was scared she'd lose her head and she could miss a chance to escape and there was no way she was going to willingly let this prick get the best of her.

The room around her was mostly empty, brick walls, large beams lining the floor. She would have guessed a basement but the ceiling was far to high, though there was not one window.

As time began to move forward the brunette started to feel the weight of the situation pressing harder and harder down on her. How long had she been here? What time was it, what day was it? The sweat and dirt against her back and limbs made her feel hot and sticky, dried blood clinging to her forehead and bottom lip. Her mouth was on fire, aching with dryness along her sand paper tongue. God what she would give for some water right now and a cheese burger. You'd think it odd that she could even entertain the idea of food right now but it was Santana Lopez, food was half her life. Thinking about the other half, or who was she kidding her whole life, set off an aching in her chest. Brittany. Just the thought of the blonde sent some jolt of energy through her, causing her to sit up a little straighter and open her eyes more fully. She needed a plan, she needed to work something out before that douche bag came back. She needed to get back to the only thing that mattered in her life. She needed her Brittany.

* * *

><p>"Stick to the plan and this should go off with out a problem." The local county sheriff rattled off, looking over his agents. "I don't want to see any hot headed moves out there, we have one goal and one goal only and that's to get agent Lopez out."<p>

"Isn't this guy just some low level creep though? Why all the heavy artillery?" A cocky looking uniform asked, waving his hand toward the S.W.A.T team assembling in the adjacent conference room.

"This low level creep..." Sebastian spoke up, stepping forward, feeling an uncontrollable rage toward the young cop. Maybe its because he saw himself in the arrogant look on the guys face, or what it was that was at stake here but the taller man was about two seconds from lunging across the room at him. How dare he? "Has my partner locked up in a warehouse somewhere, doing god knows what to her, like he's done to countless other woman. He. Is. Dangerous." he spoke clearly being sure to punctuate every word in his tone.

The way the uniform clenched his jaw, eyes locked onto Sebastian's completely set him off. In seconds he was being tugged at from behind, pulled off the young cop who he was apparently attacking with his fists. "Off! Your off this case!" He screamed allowing the two men behind him to rip him away from the guy. "Go the fuck home! I could ruin you! How dare you... "

"Agent Smythe!" The county sheriff was bellowing trying to get control of the situation. "Agent.."

"Sebastian!" A loud low voice cut in from the doorway, snapping Sebastian out of his temper tantrum.

"Chief." The tall brunette breathed out, righting himself and clenching his fist in an attempt to control his anger.

"Get a hold of yourself Smythe or I'm sending you back to New York." The chief continued sternly, making his way further into the room.

"What? No, I need to stay I.."

"Then calm down." This time the chiefs voice was a bit lower, less stern a hint of affection bleeding into his words as a large hand came down comfortingly on his agents shoulder.

Sebastian swallowed, setting his jaw and nodding his head, he'd be no use to Santana back in New York. He'd been sent here with one job, she'd had the hardest part. Santana's role was all the work, his job was just to protect her, to look after her, make sure things went smoothly and he'd failed her miserably. Yeah on the outside the two had despised each other for years but there were plenty of qualities about Santana that Sebastian admired greatly. Her passion, her heart, her outstanding skill at twisting words into daggers that could cut through anyone. The pair were actually a lot alike and there was no way he was going to let this be it for her. They were getting her back. "ok." He said dumbly, nodding his head once and backing back to his place along the wall.

"As for you." The chief said calmly, turning toward the rookie cop. "You heard the man, go home." The older mans dark eyes lifted and scanned the room. "That goes for any of you not committed to this assignment. Santana Lopez is the best agent this bureau has seen in decades and there won't be any effort spared in this. Got that?" He said sternly, rhetorically, before turning to the sheriff and looking over the blue prints pinned to the wall. "What have you got so far?"

Sebastian let out a breath he'd just realized he'd been holding, watching the Chief asses the plan. Listening to him appraise Santana over again in his head. It was clear to anyone that Santana's value stretched further than the job to this man, to himself even. There was just something about her, all prickly on the outside but you could be certain she was warm and inviting on the inside. If this situation had been reversed no matter how much Santana actually hated him or not, she'd be here fighting, putting herself on the line to bring him back. It was already his fault she was in this situation there was no way he was going to ruin his chance to be useful by being an idiot, he had to control himself.

* * *

><p>The sound of a heavy door sliding open alerted a fatigued Santana from her place on the floor, her heart rate picking up as she blinked her heavy eye lids and squinted through the darkness to locate the intruder. After a subtle click and a low buzz the over head lights flickered on, momentarily blinking the Latina and causing her panic to kick in in her chest. Her mind racing with pleas to calm down and working through tactics of escape at the same time. Jesse.<p>

"Ah, your awake I see." He drawled out in his usual sickening sweet tone, a stupid smile pressed across his lips.

Santana didn't speak, allowing her eyes to adjust and attempting to pull herself together. Here she was tied and bruised, leaning against a wooden beam, looking up at someone she'd never loathed more in her life and her usual unabashed words were silent. Anything she said at this point would just get her into deeper trouble and even she knew enough than to risk both sides of her ribs to be shattered.

"Well, hell must have frozen over, you are silent." He chuckled. "Guess a few good kicks were all you needed after all.

And that was it a fire began to set beneath her, her cheeks flushed, ears reddened and fist clenching behind. Don't speak. She told herself silently over and over, fighting against the insane urge to spit fire his way.

"I could get used to this..." Jesse mumbled to himself pulling a chair up and setting himself down in front of the girl. Looking down at the brunette on the floor his eyebrows suddenly furrowed, as if confused. Santana just rested her head back, locking her eyes onto his and attempting to bite down the challenge in them, trying instead to show indifference. Not one drop of emotion, she thought to herself. He gets nothing.

The man opened his mouth but was interrupted by a loudly ringing cell phone in his pocket. A sudden flash of fear crossing his features as he looked down at the phone, then he turned away pressing it to his ear.

"Hello?" He voiced shakily into the receiver. "Yes of course..." He added after a second. A loud deep voice seemingly shouting on the other end. "Finn I really think..." Jesse stopped again, turning to look at Santana, eyes growing wide. "That was not part of the deal..." Cut off again by the angry voice on the other end.

Santana by this point was thoroughly confused, was this some type of deal going bad? How many affairs was this guy involved in? She was kind of annoyed, not liking being put on the back burner. She needed to know what his plan was or his intentions, so she could start working on what to do. Honestly the sooner he made a move the better, she could already feel her body wearing out from its position and neglect.

"No.." He hissed, or more like whined into the phone. "You said I wouldn't have to do this, you know its not my style..." Now the mans eyes where darting everywhere around the room, looking... frightened. "This was not part of the arrangement. I'm supposed to find them and have my fun then I let you have them, you are breaking the rules! If things get out of order then... then..." Now Jesse was going completely white, whatever the man on the other line had said was affecting him greatly because Santana watched as his shoulders slumped and he nodded stupidly. "Ok." The small word coming out a little broken and he pressed his palm to his forehead, clearly trying to compose himself. "Ok." He repeated more sternly and snapped his phone closed, looking down at Santana with a look of determination that made her stomach twist.

"Boyfriend troubles?" The Latina spoke before she could stop herself and was greeted with a hard slap to her face, when had he even gotten that close to her?

"Change of plans." He bit out, grabbing Santana by the arm and bringing her to her feet.

"Is that so?" She hissed, biting into her bottom lip to keep from crying out at the pain shooting through her side as he jerked her along.

"Sit down." He demanded, pushing her down into the chair he'd earlier slid over.

"Upgrade." Santana wheezed. "Good, the floor was a little hard for my liking."

"Don't be so smug!" He shouted pulling her head back by her hair and bringing his face closer to hers.

Santana swallowed, feeling his disgusting hot breath on her neck and attempted to squirm away from him.

"Uh-uh" St. James tisked, bringing his lips down onto tan skin. "If Hudson has me doing his dirty work there is no way I'm not going to enjoy this part completely."

Santana grunted, twisting herself in the wrong direction, her body going slack for a second under the agony through her midsection. "Get the fuck off of me!" She spat, ignoring the intense burning of her injury and attempting to get away again.

"Sit still!" Jesse breathed, pulling her back down forcefully by her by her hair. "I have something important to tell you first."

The sickening way he spoke the word important sent chills over Santana's body. Her intuition was kicking in telling her something that was already bad was about to get worse. All she could do was pause and still, she had to listen to what it was. Her eyes darting around the room looking for an escape plan, her mind sifting through all the training in her head. What should she do?

"You see, my partner and I seem to disagree on something." He started, drawing Santana's attention back to him.

So there was another one, Sebastian was right all along.

"These types of things..." He spoke gesturing his hand at her. "They can get pretty messy on their own. That's why there is a formula, a code." Jesse spoke as if she was some science experiment. "but HE has other plans for you... for this." The man grumbled, leaning over her, his annoyance clear in his words as he shook his head. "But then again, you are a bit special aren't you?" He asked coyly, running his finger over her bruised jaw, making her flinch. "You see you ARE different because turns out, your not someone's wife." He scoffed a bit showing his disinterest in the matter. "I personally don't care who you do or don't belong to as long as you don't fight to hard." The words almost falling in a purr from his lips.

Santana was going to be sick. She could feel it, not just his words but the impending punch line, what the hell was happening?

"But HE, for some reason needs to be taking something away... something more than just these pretty lives." Jesse frowned, playing with the end of a dark curl on her shoulder. "But you don't belong to anyone do you?"

She stiffened, trying to keep her breathing steady.

"Not in the same way a wife does to a husband."

No. She thought inwardly, casting her eyes up to look at him, searching for the answer as he took his time explaining.

"And not to be rude, or press my speculation on your charming feminine relationship but..."

NO!

"She kind of belongs to YOU instead, doesn't she?"

* * *

><p>"Maybe we should go over there... or drag her here. I don't like this Quinn she shouldn't be alone." Rachel whined, leaning closer to her wife on their couch.<p>

"I know Rach but she asked to be alone. I don't even know how to begin to understand how she is feeling and if I were in her shoes..." Quinn swallowed not really wanting to think about it. "I don't know what I'd need and this is what she asked for..." Although her sentence was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Hazel eyes cast down to brown ones and they stared at each other for a moment already knowing who it must be. Quinn stood walking over to pull the door open not even bothering to check and there she was, the taller blonde standing with her arms crossed over her chest, drenched in the rain and shivering. "Oh Britt..." The shorter blonde soothed reaching out to pull her into the house.

"I'll... I'll get you some clothes and start the kettle." Rachel stammered, standing to leave the room. Her heart ached, for Santana... for Brittany. She just ached.

"I..." Brittany started but shook her head, her entire body trembling. "Have you heard anything?" she asked Quinn, blue eyes boring into the other blonde hopefully.

Quinn shook her head. "I'm sorry B, they haven't got her yet" her voice gentle, answering what she knew was the real question. "They are pretty certain they know where she is though and are going in soon to get her. They have a great plan..." Quinn slowed her words, realizing she was now trying to convince herself rather than Brittany and was about to launch into a full on nervous rant.

"Britt..." Rachel said from the doorway holding a towel and a stack of folded clothes.

Brittany didn't move her eyes from Quinn, still waiting for her friend to finish her sentence, to tell her something else... anything else.

"Britt." Rachel said again gently, cupping the girls elbow in her hand to begin guiding her toward the bathroom. "Come one I'll help you."

And finally the distraught girl blinked, looking over to Rachel and nodding, following her silently to the bathroom down the hallway.

"Here, lets get these wet clothes off and get you into something dry, ok honey?" Rachel spoke, her voice low and careful.

Brittany just nodded, allowing Rachel to lift her shirt and unbutton her jeans. It wasn't until she was sitting on the closed toilet lid, redressed in a warm dry clothes, the brunette standing beside her, drying her long blonde hair with a towel that she spoke again. "How did you and Quinn decide who would carry?" The blonde asked in a small voice, blue eyes unfocused.

Rachel paused, looking down at the blonde confused. "I'm sorry, what do you mean Britt?"

Brittany looked up at her, a sad expression on her face. "How did you decide Quinn would get pregnant and not you?"

The question took Rachel by surprise, not just for its odd timing but because aside from Quinn telling her bosses they hadn't told anyone they where pregnant yet.

Brittany must see this because a fraction of a smile pulls at her lips. "Santana told me." and Rachel smiles a little too because that should have been obvious. "She said she was worried Quinn would be sad, because you know... Beth."

Rachel's jaw dropped not aware that Santana ever worried about anyone aside from Brittany.

"I mean... why didn't you do it? Do you not want to be a mom?" Brittany asked plainly, no judgment no assumptions. Just a question.

"No I..." Rachel started, sitting down on the edge of the bathtub and clearing her throat. "She wanted to. We talked about it a lot before we started trying..." Rachel shook her head a little, glancing down at her hands unsure what this had to do with anything. "Maybe because of Beth. I didn't want to press to hard, but it was something she distinctly wanted."

Brittany nodded, thinking it over. The sad expression still lingering across face."When Santana told me about you guys, it made me think of us... and I think it made her think too." The blondes fingers toying with the engagement ring on her ring finger. Santana had proposed some time ago, they were just waiting for the right time or... honestly Brittany wasn't sure. All she knew was she loved Santana and trivial things like rings and weddings and labels, they didn't matter much. Brittany knew how much Santana loved her. The blonde bit down on the inside of her cheek, letting her love blossom and settle withing the ache in her heart before taking in a deep breath. "So we got to talking and Santana didn't really say it out loud but I'm pretty sure she was hinting that she wanted kids. Not just that she wanted us to have kids... I think that was always something that was happening, but that SHE wanted to have them." Watery blue eyes lifted to Rachel, not sure exactly where she was going with this. " I just... she just..." She stuttered, biting back a sob.

"Oh Brittany." Rachel said getting up and wrapping her arms around the blonde. "She's coming back. They'll get her back and you guys can have all the little loud, rude, adorable, bouncy little Santana babies that you want."

"You promise?" Brittany questioned through her tears, not really expecting the brunette to answer and feeling content with an extra squeeze of Rachel's arms in place of words.

* * *

><p>"No!" Santana screamed, kicking her foot out and making contact with his knee. "Fuck!" She grumbled, suddenly filled with energy she didn't have before. Somewhere she knew that she shouldn't be moving this quickly but it wasn't about saving herself anymore. This was not happening. "What the hell do you mean?" She screamed starting to lose control.<p>

"You bitch..." Jesse grumbled holding his knee for a moment before knocking Santana off her feet making her hit the concrete floor hard.

Any energy she had was quickly knocked out of her, along with the air in her lungs and the ability to see straight. Blinding pain blurring her vision. "You leave her out of this!" Santana sputtered out gasping and squirming. Then suddenly Jesse was on top of her, the weight of him holding her already anguished body down.

"I wont be doing a thing to her..." He said in a nasty tone, leaning down to run his tongue along Santana's neck. "I'm to busy right here..."

Santana whimpered, feeling herself losing the battle. Which part of the battle she wasn't sure of, at this point she really didn't know what was happening. The brunette registered that Jesse was on top of her and that he was touching her and that these actions where making her stomach twist and revolt but all she could think about was Brittany. What did he mean? The blonde belonged to her, what did that mean? Somewhere she already knew but her heart was fighting against her logic because this could not be happening.

Pulling up her knee as hard as she could, Santana caught Jesse off guard, rocketing her limp into his stomach causing him to falter and cry out. "Don't you dare fucking touch her!" Her words rang out, though she wasn't exactly in any position to be making threats or demands.

Jesse practically growled, pressing his shins over her kicking legs and pinning them to the floor. "Listen this is Hudson's plan but don't worry..." A sickening smirk appeared on the mans lips. "I'm sure he'll take good care of her...".

Santana lost it, kicking, screaming... trying to sink her teeth into the man holding her down, anything. But it was no use, he was too strong and her hands were tied beneath her. In the next second he was reaching between them, pulling at his belt.

She wanted to give up, to stop the useless thrashing and if it was just her on the line maybe she would have but nothing could stop her from fighting tooth and nail to get away now. Not if Brittany was in danger. Oh God what if he already... but she couldn't think that, she had to focus.

"Get off me!" She screamed again, raising her hips and trying to twist away, ignoring the blinding pain shooting through her, making her light headed.

"Stop squirming!" He bellowed, bringing a fist around against the side of her face.

Santana grunted, head bouncing against the hard floor, blood gathering across her tongue. The punch hadn't been that bad after a second she'd bounce back she knew that, the girl knew how to take a hit. Though it was the second blow that got the best of her, a sharp thud directly into her injured side. She gasped for breath vision blurring white and for a second, as she fought her body against passing out she thought maybe she'd lose.

But then he was gone, the weight lifted off her body. Shouting and shuffling happening around her as she quickly rolled onto her side curling up into herself and focusing on taking a much needed breath. It took a while for Santana to figure it out, the feel of large but gentle hands on her shoulder making her jump and pull away but once his voice registered in his ears, everything clicked into place.

"Brittany!" She gasped out toward him. "Call Quinn... the other one Seb. You were right the other one... He's after her."

* * *

><p>"Oh my God." Quinn gasped, jumping up from the kitchen table, startling her wife into spilling her glass of juice across the surface.<p>

"Quinn?" The brunette questioned quickly, ignoring the mess.

"I've just dropped her off, God she was just here..." She mumbled into the phone.

"Quinn?" Rachel questioned again, brown eyes locking on the frantic movements of the Blonde collecting her gun and slamming her phone shut just to open it and dial out again. "I need units at 21 River Dr. apartment 69, right now. Suspect most likely armed and dangerous." Her work voice ringing though the line, though the shaking in her tone completely clear.

"Oh no..." Rachel spoke breathlessly, finally understanding. In her momentary shock, the brunette had been too stunned to realize that her wife was heading for the door, gun and keys in hand. Her pregnant wife. "Quinn!" She shrieked, trying to kick start her body into action but it was to late the blonde was already in her car and peeling out onto the road, leaving a helpless Rachel behind on their steps. "Oh God." she fretted not sure who exactly she was most worried for...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you think... did you guys already guess that was coming? Also I already have the last bit outlined but if there is anything you would like to see happen let me know and I can try to work it in... **

**Also check out my tumblr I've got a few more fics there and I always update there first because this website is always so temperamental! **

**Tumblr: Samedecision**


End file.
